Don't Call Him Dumb
by Chiraeru
Summary: Sasuke terkenal dengan julukan si bisu. Kekasih yang telah lama pergi meninggalkannya pun bingung dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini dan berniat mengembalikannya seperti dulu. special fic for NaruSasu Day. Sho-ai.


Halo minna-san chira balik lagi nih^^

Kali ini chira dateng bawa fic baru lagi.. uyeeee XD

Yosh! Selamat membaca^^

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**NaruSasu**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai, Typo(s)**

"Kau mau ini, bisu? Ayo ambil sana! Ujar seorang pemuda seraya melempar sebuah buku ke arah temannya. Pemuda yang mendapat lemparan buku itu kembali melemparnya ke temannya yang lain sambil tertawa ketika pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berniat mengambil bukunya dengan malas. Tidak puas dengan satu buku, mereka bertiga pun merebut paksa tas pemuda berambut _raven_ itu, membuang isinya kedalam tempat sampah dan melempar tasnya ke atas sebuah pohon. Ketiga pemuda itu berniat memberikan sebuah pukulan pada pemuda yang terus memasang wajah _stoick_nya hingga sebuah suara seseorang yang melaporkan tindakan mereka terdengar jelas. Dengan rasa enggan mereka bertiga meninggalkn pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"pemuda berambut _raven_ dan berkulit putih itu menatap malas pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menyodorkan tasnya. Namun mata _onyx_nya terbelalak seketika ketika melihat pemuda dihadapannya. Tidak hanya dia, bahkan mata biru pemuda dihadapannya juga terbelalak melihat siapa orang yang telah ditolongnya. Belum sempat pemuda berambut pirang itu membuka suara, pemuda dihadapannya telah pergi dengan membawa tasnya.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriaknya sia-sia.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Suara obrolan dan tawa para siswa terdengar di setiap sudut kantin. Namun semuanya mendadak diam ketika sebuah nampan terjatuh akibat dua pemuda yang tidak sengaja bertabrakan dan membuat lantai kotor dengan makanan dan minuman. Berpasang-pasang mata memandang mereka, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan murid baru itu, dengan harapan akan ada sebuah perkelahian atau sebuah cacian yang biasa orang lain lakukan terhadap pemuda bermbut _raven _itu ketika mereka memiliki masalah dengannya. Namun sepertinya para siswa itu harus membuang jauh-jauh harapan mereka ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu memegang pundak pemuda dihadapannya sambil bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja. Namun perlakuan baiknya sama sekali tidak digubris, dengan wajah yang tetap datar dia meletakkan sejumlah uang di meja kantin dan pergi meninggalkan kantin. Pemuda itu akan mengejarnya jika saja seorang pemuda dengan tato seitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya datang menghampirinya.

"Wow, itu sungguh tidak biasa, bung," ujarnya sambil meninju pelan bahu pemuda pirang itu.

"Mereka tidak pernah berbuat baik pada pemuda itu saat dia melakukan kesalahan," lanjutnya lagi seakan mengetehaui apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku orang pertama yang melakukannya?" pemuda pecinta anjing itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Ah, aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Inuzuka Kiba. Kau bisa memanggilku Kiba," ujarnya seraya menjabat tangan Naruto. Setelah perkenalan singkat, Kiba mengajak Naruto untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

"Tadi kau bilang aku adalah orang pertama yang berbuat baik padanya, memang ada apa dengan pemuda itu?" tanya Naruto setelah berkenalan dengan ketiga teman Kiba yang lain.

"Ah, si bisu itu, dia-"

"Tunggu, tunggu. Kau bilang si bisu?" sela Naruto dengan alis terangkat.

"Iya, 'bisu'. Kau tahu kan?" ujarnya seraya membuat gerakan mengutip dengan kedua tangannya saat berkata bisu.

"Dia tidak bisu, Kiba," ujar Neji.

"O ya? Lalu apa namanya jika seseorang tidak pernah berbicara ataupun mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun pada orang lain jika dia tidak bisu?" tanya Kiba sarkastik.

"Dia bukan tidak pernah berbicara, tapi dia hanya berbicara pada orang yang dia percaya saja," bela Neji.

"Ya, ya, sebagai seseorang yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya, kau pasti sangat mengerti dirinya." Neji hanya memutar mata _levender_nya ketika mendengar kalimat sarkastik itu.

"Kekasih?"

"Ya, kau tahu. Dari banyak orang yang menaruh perhatian padanya, hanya Neji yang dia pilih," bisik Kiba pada Naruto yng masih dapat didengar oleh teman-temannya.

"Hentikan itu, Kiba! Kau mulai membuatku muak," ujar Gaara, meskipun wajah _stoick_ masih melekat diwajahnya, namun dibalik itu semua pemuda dengan tato kanji _ai_ di dahinya itu tengah menahan sekuat tenaga agar dia tidak memukul pemuda pecinta anjing itu. Adu mulut dan pembelaan diri pun tidak dapat terelakkan, membuat beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arah mereka. Sementara ketiga teman barunya itu beradu mulut, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan terkepal erat di atas pahanya. Pikirannya penuh dengan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Shikamaru yang sedari tadi tertidur akhirnya terbangun karena terusik oleh pertengkaran temannya. Setelah keadaan telah tenang, Shikamaru menjelaskan semua yang terjadi dengan Sasuke kepada Naruto.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Tubuh pemuda pirang itu bersandar digerbang sekolah, kedua tangannya tersembunyi dalam saku celananya, mata birunya tidak lepas memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sudah dua puluh menit Naruto berdiri di sana, namun pemuda yang sedari tadi ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Sesekali dia merutuki dirinya yang lupa menanyakan di mana kelas pemuda itu pada teman-teman barunya tadi.

'Kekasih? Kenapa dia berpacaran dengan yang lain, bukankah aku dan dia sudah berjanji untuk bersama selamanya. Ah,.' Lamunan Naruto menghilang ketika pemuda yang sedari tadi ditunggunya telah berjalan melewatinya tanpa menyapa ataupun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sasuke! Hei Sasuke, tunggu aku!" Merasa dihiraukan, Naruto pun menarik lengan pemuda yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya itu agar melihat ke arahnya. Mata _onyx_nya menatap tidak suka pada Naruto.

"Maaf, aku ha- Hei, Sasuke!" karena kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang tidak mau mendengarkannya dan terkesan menhindarinya, Naruto kembali menarik lengan Sasuke dan langsung memerangkapnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Tubuh dalam pelukannya menegang saat mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba itu

"Kenapa, kenapa kau menghindariku, Teme? Kau tahu, itu sangat menyakitkan untukku," bisik Naruto lirih. Tanpa terasa bulir air mata turun dari mata birunya membasahi pundak pemuda dalam dekapannya. Bukan sebuah balasan pelukan atau sebuah usapan dipunggung yang didapat pemuda berambut pirang itu untuk menenangkannya, melainkan sebuah dorongan yang membuat Sasuke terlepas dari pelukannya. Ada rasa sesak yang dirasakan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu saat melihat air mata turun dari pemuda yang selalu menampilkan senyum lebarnya. Namun air mata itu masih belum mampu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke mendekatinya. Sasuke mundur perlahan-lahan sebelum berlari sekencang yang dia bisa, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih setia melihat sosoknya hingga menghilang dibelokkan jalan.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Seperti kemarin sore, pagi ini Naruto kembali bersandar di gerbang sekolah untuk menunggu kedatangan pemuda Uchiha itu. Sesekali pemuda berambut pirang itu menguap karena datang terlalu pagi yang mengharuskannya mengurangi jam tidurnya. Meskipun begitu, dia akan tersenyum lebar pada setiap siswa yang menyapanya dan terutama untuk pemuda yang kini berjalan memasuki sekolah.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke," sapa Naruto seraya menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Hei, kenapa kau berjalan cepat sekali, Teme. Ini masih terlalu pagi, kau tidak akan terlambat," ujar Naruto yang tentu saja tidak direspon oleh Sasuke. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu terus saja mengikuti Sasuke. Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan menggenggam lembut tangannya. Tatapan tidak suka pun ia layangkan pada Naruto.

"Ada apa? Kau itu kekasihku, Teme. Jadi wajar kan kalau aku menggenggam tanganmu," ujar Naruto dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dibibirnya. "Ah, atau kau ingin aku merangkulmu saat berjalan?" goda Naruto sambil mempraktekkan apa yang dia katakan. Naruto tahu, sangat tahu jika pemuda yang telah dia tinggalkan selama sepuluh tahun itu tidak menyukai apa yang tengah dia lakukan. Namun Naruto telah bertekad untuk mendapatkan kembali perhatian pemuda itu dan mengembalikannya menjadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dia kenal sepuluh tahun lalu, semuanya akan dia lakukan untuk dapat memperolehnya, jika cara halus tidak bisa, dia akan melakukan hal-hal yang dibenci Sasuke.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Dobe," ujar Sasuke pelan namun sarat dengan aura membunuh. Senyum Naruto semakin lebar ketika mendengar kalimat pertama yang dia dengar dari Sasuke. Namun bukan hanya hal itu yang membuatnya semakin senang, melainkan kata 'dobe' yang terucap dari mulutnya. Sebuah kata ejekan dan mungkin sebuah panggilan sayang yang hanya ditujukan untuk dirinya, menghilangkan segala prasangka buruk jika pemuda itu telah melupakannya.

"Kau bicara sesuatu, Teme? Aku tidak mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan." Menyadari jika dirinya dipermainkan, Sasuke menginjak kaki Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga dan membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Hei, Sasuke, tunggu aku!" teriak Naruto ketika dilihatnya Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. Memang dasar keras kepala, setelah mendapat perlakukan seperti itu dari Sasuke, Naruto masih tetap mengejarnya meskipun dengan kaki terpincang.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Hhhh.. kenapa jalanmu cepat sekali, Sasuke. Kau tahu, tidak mudah berjalan dengan kaki yang sakit seperti ini," ujar Naruto setelah duduk di bangku samping Sasuke.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah ini bukan kelasmu?" tanya Kiba yang juga merupakan pertanyaan dari teman sekelasnya.

"Itu kemarin, sekarang dan seterusnya ini merupakan kelasku," jawab Naruto.

"Sepertinya _sensei_ ketinggalan sesuatu ya," ujar Kakashi yang membuat seluruh murid segera kembali ke bangku mereka masingg-masing.

"Ya, seperti kalian ketahui, kita kedatangan seorang murid baru. _Sensei_ yakin, kalian sudah berkenalan dengannya. Tapi, akan lebih baik jika kau memperkenalkan dirimu sekali lagi. Uzumaki-san, silahkan."

"Uzumaki Naruto, kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto. Dan aku kekasih Uchiha Sasuke. Mohon bantuannya semua," ujarnya seraya membungkukkan badan dengan senyum lebar yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kaget dari teman-teman sekelasnya, Naruto kembali ke kursinya setelah dipersilahkan oleh guru berambut putih itu.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Bak seorang artis yang terkena kabar miring, berita hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke pun menyebar dengan sangat cepat dikalangan murid dan guru. Mereka tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang Uzumaki Naruto bisa mempunyai hubungan yang special dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dimana orang-orang merasa enggan untuk berhadapan dengannya. Tidak ada topik lain selain NaruSasu dikalangan murid, semuanya sibuk membicarakan pasangan itu. Mungkin itu menjadi salah satu penyebab seorang Uzumaki Naruto berlari menyusuri gedung sekolahnya saat dia tidak dapat menemukan sosok berambut _raven_ itu di mana pun. Napasnya memburu, peluh membasahi tubuhnya akibat berlari. Mata birunya melebar ketika matanya tertuju pada sesosok yang sangat dikenalnya itu tengah berdiri dipembatas atap gedung. Dengan perasaan khawatir, pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, menghiraukan makian orang-orang yang ditabraknya.

Sesampainya di atap, Naruto segera menarik Sasuke kedalam pelukannya. "Sekarang siapa yang pantas dipanggil bodoh, Teme. Aku tahu kau punya banyak masalah, tapi bunuh diri sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan apa pun." Pelukan Naruto mengerat, dia benar-benar takut jika harus kehilangan pemuda berambut _raven _itu, sudah cukup sepeluh tahun dia hidup tanpanya karena kepindahan keluarganya keluar Jepang, kali ini dia tidak akan mau untuk melepaskannya lagi.

"Sekali _dobe_, tetap saja _dobe_. Siapa yang mau bunuh diri, aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri di sini," ujarnya sambil melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku memang bodoh, hhaha.."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Sasuke, kau aku antar pulang ya?"

'Aish, waktu di atap dia bisa berbicara cukup panjang, kenapa sekarang tidak mau jawab,' batin Naruto.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku ikut kau pulang ya, di rumahku sedang tidak ada orang, Teme."

"..."

"Aku anggap itu iya, Teme." Belum jauh mereka keluar dari gedung sekolah, beberapa bola mengarah ke arah Sasuke.

'Dugh.. Dugh.. Dugh..'

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Na-Naruto, kau-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Teme. Hanya bola seperti itu tidak akan menyakitiku. Hhahaha."

'Sial, siapa yang mengarahkan bola ke arah Sasuke? Untung saja aku cepat melindunginya, kalau tidak, bola-bola itu pasti sudah mengenai kepalanya.'

"Hei, Sasuke. Tunggu aku!" Naruto berusaha menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke yang pergi ketika Naruto sibuk memikirkan pelaku yang melemparkan bola-bola tersebut. Meskipun punggungnya terasa sakit akibat bola-bola itu, Naruto tidak mau menunjukkannya dihadapan Sasuke meskipun sepertinya pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tidak peduli. "Hei, apa tidak ada kata terima kasih untukku, Teme?"

"Aku tidak memintamu menolongku."

"Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya.. yah, baiklah, tak apa." Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto terus berusaha untuk mengajak Sasuke berbicara, namun Sasuke terus diam atau sesekali menjawab dengan 'hn' jika kau menganggap itu sebuah jawaban.

"Jadi sekarang kau tinggal di sini, Teme. Pantas saja, waktu aku ke rumahmu sewaktu kita kecil kau tidak ada di sana." Langkah Sasuke terhenti, rawut wajahnya seketika berubah mengeras.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau tak apa?"

"Pulanglah."

"Sasuke, aku minta maaf jika apa yang aku katakan menyinggungmu. Ak-"

"Aku bilang pergi!"

"Sasuke, A-"

'Brak'

"_Ittai_, hidungku. Baiklah, aku pulang Sasuke. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Tubuh Sasuke merosot dengan bersandar pada pintu yang tadi dia tutup dengan keras. Semua kenangan buruk yang selama ini berusaha ia pendam kembali bermain dikepalanya.

_Flashback_

Saat ini bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu benar-benar sedang merasa sedih, pasalnya bocah yang telah beberapa bulan menjadi kekasihnya pergi meninggalkannya secara mendadak ke suatu tempat yang jauh untuk jangka waktu yang lama. Bocah berambut _raven _itu terpaku, matanya melebar saat dilihatnya beberapa pria bertubuh besar yang tidak dikenalnya menusukkan sebuah pisau ke jantung kepala keluarga Uchiha itu. Wanita berambut hitam panjang yang melihatnya langsung berteriak histeris melihat tubuh sang suami yang mengeluarkan darah dan langsung menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dalam pelukan sang istri. Tidak cukup dengan kematian sang kepala keluarga, pria bertubuh besar itu menancapkan sebuah pisau dipunggung wanita itu. Ketiga pria bertubuh besar itu tertawa melihat suami istri yang meregang nyawa tu. Sebelum wanita bernama Mikoto itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, dia sempat melihat ke arah di mana anak bungsunya berada dan berteriak agar dia segera lari dari tempat itu. Menyadari adanya saksi mata, ketiga pria itu segera menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang masih saja terpaku. Itachi yang menyadari sang adik berada dalam bahaya segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan membawa Sasuke lari keluar dari rumah. Namun belum sempat mereka keluar dari halaman rumah, sebuah peluru tertembak ke kaki Itachi dan membuatnya sulit untuk berjalan.

"Lari, Sasuke. Laporkan kejadian ini pada polisi."

"A-aku tidak akan pergi tanpa aniki."

"Cepat! Aku akan menghalangi mereka."

"Tapi, aku takut, aniki."

"Jangan takut, Sasuke. Aku akan melindungimu dan menjagamu. Cepat lari, dan jangan menengok kebelakang apa pun yang terjadi." Dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, Sasuke berlari sekuat tenaga. Beruntung Sasuke bertemu dengan seorang polisi saat perjalanannya menuju kantor polisi. Setelah mendengar penuturan Sasuke, polisi itu segera bergegas menuju kediaman Uchiha setelah meminta bantuan agar dikirimi polisi lebih banyak lagi. Setibanya mereka dikediaman Uchiha, Sasuke segera berlari ke arah kakaknya yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di halaman rumahnya.

"Aniki, aku sudah membawakan polisinya. Baka aniki, ayo bangun! Kalau kau tidak bangun, aku akan bilang pada Dei-_nii_ kalau kau berselingkuh. Ayo bangun, dasar baka aniki!"

"Adik kecil, anikimu sudah tidak ada."

"Tidak! Aniki bilang dia akan melindungiku, dia tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku. Aniki, jika kau tidak bangun juga, aku akan mengadukanmu pada _kaasan_," ujarnya seraya berlari kedalam rumah. Bocah berambut _raven_ itu berlari menerobos polisi yang menghadangnya untuk mendekati kedua orang tuanya yang telah menghembuskan napas terkhirnya. Tangannya terus mengguncang tubuh kedua oraang tuanya, berharap mereka akan terganggu dan terbangun seperti yang biasa terjadi. Namun semua itu sia-sia. Seorang polisi wanita yang melihat itu langsung menggangkat bocah berambut _raven_ itu dan memeluknya, membiarkan bocah itu menangis hingga tertidur.

_End Flashback_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah semua kembali berputar dan mengahantuinya dalam mimpi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kelas dan memilih untuk berziarah ke makam kedua orang tuanya dan anikinya disemayamkan. Kedua matanya tertutup dengan jari-jari yang saling bertautan, dia berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk kebahagiaan keluarganya itu. Namun tanpa disangka, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan mengganggumu, Sasuke. Kau teruskan saja. Jaa." Karena merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda berambut pirang itu, mata _onyx_nya mengikuti ke mana Naruto melangkah. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berhenti diantara dua makam. Pemuda itu tersenyum sebentar pada kedua nisan itu sebelum berlutut dan memejamkan matanya, menautkan jari-jarinya seraya berdoa.

"Semoga paman dan bibi bahagia di sana. Amin." Naruto segera menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Sesaat Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke telah berada di sampingnya tengah mendoakan kedua orang tuanya. Namun Naruto lebih terkejut lagi ketika Sasuke memberikan sebuah senyuman untuknya. Senyum pertama yang Naruto dapatkan setelah sekian lama tidak melihatnya.

Sepeninggal mereka dari makam, mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama. Naruto menceritakan bagaimana kedua orang tuanya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Tidak hanya Naruto, Sasuke pun mulai bercerita bagaimana keadaannya ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu meninggalkannya beberapa tahun lalu. Sesekali cairan bening turun dari mata onyxnya ketika rasa kehilangan itu benar-benar menusuk hatinya. Tapi setiap bulir air mata itu turun, ada sebuah tangan yang akan menghapus air mata itu dari pipinya. Sebuah pelukan yang dulu sangat dia inginkan ketika semua kesedihan itu menghampirinya, pelukan dari orang yang telah membawa separuh hatinya pergi.

Setelah kejadian itu, hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke semakin membaik, bahkan hubungan Sasuke dengan Kiba dan yang lainnya pun turut membaik. Kini tidak ada lagi panggilan Sasuke si bisu, karena kini tidak akan ada hari tanpa adu mulut Naruto dan Sasuke. Ya, meskipun Sasuke sudah tidak sependiam sebelum Naruto datang, tapi Uchiha tetaplah Uchiha, dia tidak akan berbicara jika tidak perlu. Tapi Sasuke bisa membicarakan hal yang tidak perlu jika sudah berada disamping Naruto. Sepertinya yin dan yang memang cocok untuk menggambarkan mereka. Kini semuanya telah berjalan dengan baik, Naruto kembali mendapatkan Sasukenya yang dulu dan Sasuke kembali mendapatkan kekasih cerianya itu.

**End**

Nyaa~ gimana? Ceritanya membingungkan ya? Hhehe.. maaf ya kalau membingungkan.

Tapi chira seneng, akhirnya setelah sekian lama bisa apdet fic lagi. Sebenernya pengen apdet cerita yang lain, tapi akhir-akhir ini lagi sibuk jadi ga bisa deh#plak

Btw, **\(^0^)/ HAPPY NARUSASU DAY \(^0^)/ **semoga Naruto dan Sasuke bisa bersama^^

Yosh! Sampai berjumpa lagi di fic chira yang lain^^

**Krtik? Saran?**

**~RnR please~**


End file.
